


Don't You (Forget About Me) quick shot

by hobbitgirl05



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Strange Magic, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl05/pseuds/hobbitgirl05





	Don't You (Forget About Me) quick shot

In the aftermath of his previous castle falling into the deep chasm it had sat taunting for so many years, a new one had to be apprehended immediately. A king was nothing, after all, without a throne to rule from, or lurk in, as Marianne preferred to call it.

Despite his court's misgivings, the new castle was a bit brighter than the previous, although he did agree to keep the dungeons as dark and imposing as the previous ones, despite its lack of VIP prisoner as of late. With wider, open spaces, however, even noises from below would occasionally drift up through the floorboards.

"She's starting again!" Shouted an imp, grabbing her oversized years and twisting them shut, eyes tightly springing shut as well. Stuff and Thang quickly darted out of reach before Brutus could shove them over his own ears, and he whimpered as he futilely instead wrapped his shoulders and head in a nearby rug. The only goblin who remained still and silent was their king, as he sat on his throne, head in hands.

"Wise...men...say..." Began a sweet, lilting voice from below. If anyone had been looking at Bog, they might have seen a shudder move through him, most obvious in his wings as they shook and shivered, throwing off rainbows in the candlelight.

"Only fools rush iiiinnnn." Hands tightened over his head, eyes screwing even tighter.

"But I can't help..." Griselda reached up towards her son helplessly, finally looking up from where the voice was coming from. Bog remained as still as death.

"Falling in love..." a male voice, deep and with a peculiar accent, joined the feminine one, a charming yet arrogant smugness tone to it opposed to the first voice's sweetness and genuineness.

"Falling," they repeated. "In love with you." As the final notes dropped away, the Bog King's staff fell, a loud and ugly noise interrupting the abrupt silence. As it rolled away, the court looked up at their king. His sudden standing had knocked over his staff, and even now, it was unclear whether it had been an accident or a gesture of anger. The imp slowly uncovered her ears.

"Hun..." Started Griselda. "She doesn't know what she's thinking. She doesn't remember what that blond no good mayfly did to her."

"No." Bog shouted. "No," he repeated quieter. "I'm just the monster who put her fiance in a prison," he said, despair in his voice.

"Leave." No one moved.

"LEAVE!" The Bog King shouted, his fury shaking the chairs and chandeliers. As his subjects scattered in every direction, their king pretended he couldn't hear the humming and cooing coming from below.


End file.
